Weddings
by LukelovesLorelai
Summary: A wedding is what brought us together...it's also what tore us apart. Oneshot L


**Yes, it is I! This is going to be my second story! Only this is a very OOC oneshot! Luke is mostly out of character. I just think that after the season prime and then tonight's episode that we needed a happy story. For those of you who are reading Waiting I will try to update ASAP!**

**Disclaimer-Yes I own Gilmore girls, I also am a billionaire, the most beautiful person alive, and the smartest person you will ever meet. Did you know 2+24, gasp!**

**(If I owned GG after tonight's episode, I would get a lot of hate mail. L/L belong together!)**

**Beta's Note: And because Sam (aka the writer of this story) totally ignored me and failed to mention how wonderful her incredibly kind and beautiful beta is, I'll do it for her. Seriously I take the time to upload this story for her and what do I get…nothing besides an expensive phone bill from when we called each other between commercials during tonight's episode. **

_Weddings_

They're supposed to be a great joy; the happiest day of your life. I guess for most people they are. If the person you're marring is your one true love. Weddings for me have been a mixture of happiness and sadness. A wedding is what brought my one true love and I together. It's also, what tore us apart. If I really think about it, it's not the wedding that made us finally get together but it's the wedding that made me realize that we _belonged _together.

When Luke first asked me to his sisters wedding, I found it strange. Not that he asked me, because Luke and I were good friends and friends do stuff together, but it was the way he acted. He was nervous. What would he have to be nervous about? We were friends. We could go to a wedding together…couldn't we?

After thinking about it, maybe we shouldn't have. If I hadn't said I could go then the ugliness that we went through wouldn't have happened. Nevertheless, I said yes and we went to his sisters wedding. And I had a great time. Was it weird that I had such a great time with my best friend? I don't know but that's when I felt it. The feeling I had never had before. Then those words

"Well I'm a compulsive lair."

Not the most romantic words but thinking about all the times we denied having feelings for each other when it was right there. I felt it again in the dance. I felt my heart swell and dare I even say it, I felt weak in the knees.

That wedding brought us together. His sisters wedding. The funny thing is the wedding that tore us apart was are own.

When you really think about it, it wasn't the wedding that tore us apart, but it was the lack of a wedding. First, I put it off. I didn't want to get married with Rory away and Luke understood. Maybe I should have understood for him when he put off the wedding for his daughter. No wait I will not blame this on me. He had no right to put off the wedding except he was scared. Luke wasn't afraid of getting married but of having a kid. It's stupid!

I was ready to get married. I was never ready before but I was ready for him. I was always ready for him. No dirtiness intended. I was ready but ended up just waiting. Waiting for him to ask me out, waiting for him to marry me, and just waiting for him to love me as much as I love him.

I begged him that night to marry me. I would have been on my knees if I didn't have the fear of not being able to get back up.

I had asked him to marry me and he had said yes. That meant something to me.

It doesn't matter anymore. Weddings were supposed to be a happy occasions and today was mine.

I'm going to marry Christopher Hayden, like it was always intended. In a few hours, I am going to be Lorelai Victoria Hayden. I shouldn't be thinking about another man when I getting ready for my wedding but I can't help it. Luke was my one true love and I ruined it. No not I, he, he ruined it. I told him now or never and he chose never!

_Never_

I'm never going to have my middle with Luke. He's never going to kiss me again, never going to hold me again. He's never going to tell me he loves me again.

That's all I could think about as I walked down the aisle to a man I didn't love. I could see my friends and family. All had told me not to marry Christopher. Even Emily had made it clear that even though she didn't approve of Luke, she still believed I loved him and could not marry Chris. However, I'm going to marry Chris. When he proposed, I jumped at it. This would be my last chance. I'm pushing 40 and have yet to be married. I don't want to be lonely the rest of my life. I just want someone to love me.

I wasn't paying attention to the ceremony. Luke was the only thing on my mind. I heard Reverend Skinner ask, "Speak now, or forever hold you peace." I almost wanted someone to speak so I could have a reason not to marry him but it was silent. Just as I had accepted that no one would speak, someone did.

"I have a reason."

Everyone turned to see where the voice had come from. My heart ached at seeing him. He was there, right there in front of me. The only thing that escaped my lips was

"Luke?"

It was more of a question than a statement. She had to make sure he was really there. He smiled at me.

"What are you doing here?" a voice of disgust came from Christopher. I had forgotten he was there. All I could see was Luke.

Completely ignoring Christopher's comment

"Lorelai I can't just go back to being the guy that pours your coffee. I was angry at what happened and I'm not over it but I'm really not over us. You've always been here and I've always been there and we've never been able to find a middle. We've never been able to work though it or communicate. I've never been a good communicator and you know that. You've always known me and I've always known you. I know you said that it was over but what if I don't want it to be. The two of us are in this and I'm not ready to give us up. Even though you don't think, we can work. We can make us work. And I'm willing to work at us for the rest of my life."

Everyone was silent. No one made a sound not Rory, not Christopher. It was as if time stood still as they waited for Lorelai's response.

Since Lorelai hadn't said anything he had to make sure she understood what he was saying to her. "I'm all in, always have been always will be. I love you. No matter what happens or how badly you hurt me or I hurt you I will always love you. I just can't help it. Since the day you walked into my diner and to the day I die, I'll love you."

"I thought you said we don't belong together." Lorelai said as silent tears rolled down her cheeks. She was never the one to cry but with the man, she loved standing in front of her and telling her that they could work and that he loved her with all his heart, she just couldn't help it. Luke wasn't an emotional person and wasn't very romantic but he was here letting his emotions show for everyone to see. And he was doing it just for her.

"Well I'm a compulsive lair." Was Luke's only response.

That was all she needed. Even if it wasn't the most romantic sentence, you could say at that very moment. It meant everything to her.

With everything else forgotten she toke the ring off her finger and let it drop to the ground. Finally, she felt Luke's lips on hers. She didn't know how she got to him, if she ran or walked or even flew. She just knew they were in the middle of the aisle sharing the most romantic passionate kiss they had ever had.

They broke apart. They were still so close together. And Luke had to ask, "Will you marry me?"

"On one condition"

"Anything"

"That we elope because we have really bad luck when it comes to weddings."

He just pulled her in for another kiss. They ignored all the people there, the happy ones and then the not so happy ones or in other words Christopher. They were just happy to be together.

_Weddings_

They're supposed to be the happiest day of your life, the greatest joy. It's a new start. A promise to someone you love someone you truly love. Weddings have always been a mixture of happiness and sadness for me. I think I would definitely put this in the happiness column and the best day of my life.

**I just have to say at the end of the episode tonight I was so sad tears were coming. With them in the Market and Luke admitting that he was mad and everything. But what really hurt was him saying you just go back to being Lorelai Gilmore and I'll go back to being Luke Danes the man that pours your coffee. Luke was always more then the man that poured her coffee!**

**Please Review it might help me out of this depressive mood I'm in because of Gilmore Girls!**


End file.
